Fang: The Angel Experiment
by FangRulez
Summary: This is the 1st Maximum Ride book, but in Fang's perspective. What did he think when Max first kissed him on the beach? How did he feel when he found out Jeb was alive? How much did he actually want to find his parents? Find out...


**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So, you know how people always switch between who's point of veiw a story's in? Well, i decided to wrtie a story completely in Fang's point of veiw. This is Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, but what happened in Fang's perspective.**

**Part One: New Mission**

_I was walking to the house after a long flight. I didn't want to fly anymore, so I chose to walk. As I was walking, I heard a horrible sound above me. It was a scream filled with pure terror. I looked up to see Max and the rest of the flock getting attaked by Erasers, and losing badly. How could the Erasers have found us? We were supposed to be hidden! They shouldn't be able to find us! But they had. And for some reason all I could do was watch until, one by one, my whole flock had been beaten by the Erasers, and were spiraling down towards the ground, their wings in, and unconsious._

_ I heard the terrible noise of many bones being broken at once, and saw the twisted, and sprawled dead bodies of my flock around me. Dead. They weren't moving, weren't breathing. I still could move, could only watch as the Erasers came towards them, and beat them up a little more, even though it was obvious that they were already dead. _

_ When the Erasers had left I was able to move again, but it was too late. Then a voice in my head said _You could have saved them. If you had come a mintue earlier, or had stayed next to them, instead you left, and now the flock, and Max have paid.

_I looked at the broken body of Max, her head twisted all the way around, her back bent way too far back. My best friend. And now she was dead. I could have stopped it. It was all my fault...._

I woke up in my bed, covered in cold sweat. I hated that dream. I had it almost every other week, and even though I always knew what happened, I could never stop it from happening. Then the horrible guilt that I should have at least _tried, _even though I tried to move an couldn't, I felt luike I hadn't tried, and the grief of it would almost crush me, if not kill me. Then I woke up.

It always happened liek that, and I never liked it. I can still see it behind my eyelids, every time I blink. The worst part is that it could actually happen. That's what scares me most. That it could really happen, and I would truely be alone, truly have no one. It's always been one of my greatest fears, which is why I hardly talk to anybody. I don't like to grow to close to any one person, because if they die-which is only too likely to happen-what would happen to me?

It's why I always hide part of myslelf. Even when the flock thinks I'm in a good mood, and laughing and things like that, there's always something I'm hiding from them, something I share with no one, a piece of myself that I don't let anyone see or else they can use it to hurt me. The whitecoats-evil scientists-can use my love of my flock to get to me, so I can't let anyone know how much I really care about the flock, not even them. Because then they would be in danger.

Sure, they are in danger every time Angel says she loves Max, or Max says she loves the flock, but by not sharing my feelings I like to think it is the thing that I didn't do in my dream, the thing that I could have done to help save them, or give them a slight chance as compared to none, so I do it. Sure, it was just a dream, but it's jsut too real for me to take any chances.

The only person who ever saw that hidden part of me is Max. And I hate it. I don't know why, but sometimes I think she knows me too well, and it's scary. What if the whitecoats got Max? What would I do? I can't lead the flock by myself. I would do anything to save her, my best friend. So this is why I'm quiet. This is why I don't talk much. Because if I let too much slip, it could be the thing that makes my dream a reality, and I can't take that chance.

**AN: So what do you think? **

**Fang: I think you made me too emotional, showed too much. Change it.**

**Me: No, I like it. It makes you look like you care about things.**

**Fang: Well of course I care about things, but that doesn't mean you have to spell out what they are on teh internet for the whole wide world to see!**

**Me: I think that's exactly what I should, and am, doing. You need to show people that you are an actual _person. _With feelings and stuff.**

**Fang: _snort _Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't make me look so emotional in the next chapter.**

**Me: I make you no promises.**


End file.
